


Confusion In My Heart

by DarkEleni



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fake Marriage, Fluff, Humor, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkEleni/pseuds/DarkEleni
Summary: To escape the new marriage law, Arya introduces Jaqen as her betrothed.





	1. Confusion In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small story. Cause I wanted to try out writing per mobile (I might edit this later.) 
> 
> And because this was written already and since I will be too occupied with college until the end of March, I can't write on "What Once Was Mine" until then. So I present you this. Just a little idea I had with a few inappropriate jokes later. Let's see where it will go. I honestly wrote most of this instead of sleeping because my sleep rhythm totally sucked balls a few weeks ago.
> 
> Other characters and relationships tagged will be included in chapter 3 or 4. Other tags might be added later. But the main thing is Jaqarya. ;))
> 
> Chapter's title and the name of the story from Bonnie Bianco's "Just A Friend". Because I plan to focus on some good oldies with this story.
> 
> English is not my mother tongue. I'm sorry for any mistakes I might have overseen. :))

She hated it.  
  
Bringing all of the Houses together should be a sign of achievement. That the days of betrayal were gone and all of them could live in harmony. Were they not able to trust each other during the big war to come?  
  
She understood why the Khaleesi insisted upon the arrangements. And Jon's soon-to-be-bride didn't like to make the rules herself. For she knew how it felt not to have a choice. But she never dealt with the politics in Westeros and one can't expect big changes overnight nor hope for the best. All Daenerys wanted was to guarantee the peace when it was over.  
  
Every noble daughter of at least sixteen had to marry a son of another House.  
  
She hated it how calm Sansa acted. Arya hoped that she would be the one of them refusing first. For she went through enough marriage arrangements already. Instead she nodded and Arya felt even more selfish.  
  
That's not what she wanted. She did not return to Winterfell only to serve as a giveaway present for an alliance. And she did not want to disappoint Jon. That was the most terrible thing of all.  
  
When they sent all females away to their chambers, Arya leaned against her doorframe. There had to be a way out of this. Maybe she could kill her groom during the war, without being seen. Being a widow sounded good. Many men would die. Nothing strange about that.  
  
Then she shut her eyes. No. They would only arrange another marriage. She needed something better. Something more _permanent_.  
  
She was tempted to fake her own death even. But the thought of her remaining siblings held her back. She wouldn't do that to them. And she refused to pull such a coward move.  
  
Suddenly being _Arya Stark of Winterfell_ sounded awful. It wasn't the freedom she hoped for. Not what she wanted.  
  
What  _did_ she even want!?  
  
She shook her head and walked from one side of her chamber to the other. Outside she heard the clash of swords and the neighing of horses. And sometimes she heard the beat of wings whenever a raven flew nearby.  
  
Yes, she wanted to fly. Far, far away. Escape what awaited her, what she secretly feared ever since she came back home.  
  
_Home_.  
  
The word tasted bitter. It felt like a cold wind instead of a warmth. Had she changed that much? Not even Nymeria made the effort to stay with her. She felt like a ghost whenever she talked with her siblings.  
  
_Because I turned into an arrogant piece of shit. That's why_ , she thought while clenching her teeth.  
  
She didn't make the effort to take off her shoes or removing Needle when she laid herself onto the bed. She angrily stared at the ceiling until sleep found her.  
  
Secretly, she prayed for a solution.  
  
She dreamt of the days when she was younger. When she ran to escape the lessons Septa Mordane prepared. She dreamt of the time Jon gave her Needle. She dreamt about her first dancing lesson. The Water Dance. The Braavos Dance. She dreamt about masks watching her. She dreamt of a man without a face.  
  
When she awoke, she almost laughed over how real it felt. There was a moment in her reverie she swore he touched her cheek and pushed aside some strands of her hair, his hand remaining on her skin as if he couldn't detach himself from her. Even the smell of ginger and cloves remained, filling her nostrils.  
  
Her eyes shot open.  
  
She jerked up in panic, her senses sharpened through her blind training. And she knew she couldn't be wrong. A part of her always feared he came back for her.  
  
Beside her laid an iron coin.  
  
A message. But what did it mean? A warning? A greeting? A means to confuse her? If he wanted to kill her, he would have done it the second she spotted the coin.  
  
But seconds passed by and nothing happened. She looked around the room, already holding onto Needle in case she needed the weapon to defend herself. She almost felt disappointed to find herself alone in the room.  
  
What was it she felt? Anger? Grief? Fear? Her heart beated faster than it had in moons. But not in a bad way. Something that felt like anticipation crawled underneath her skin. She touched the coin and smiled for the first time in days.  
  
Jaqen H'ghar had come to Winterfell.


	2. Still Come Back For More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here the second chapter. :D  
> I took a different turn on Jaqen's role in s5/6 than in WOWM because it offered more future jokes (and this is mainly a crack fanfiction, so I don't really try a serious fix-it.) This leans more towards the show version, even though I use book elements.  
> Chapter's title from "Got To Be Certain" by Kylie Minogue. Because I don't understand the workings of my mind myself.

The guards looked utterly surprised when Arya left her chamber without an explanation and simply ran through the corridors of Winterfell. Time for excuses was for later. Now she needed to act.  
  
She had to find out his intentions. She couldn't trust him. But everything he did was for a greater reason.  
  
Neither the main hall nor the crypts greeted her with him. She searched for a face. It probably wasn't the one of Jaqen H'ghar. But there had to be _someone_.  
  
She just didn't believe that he ever could be No One to her. No matter if the one from Harrenhal was the same in Braavos or not. Something she still speculated about. Because the Faceless Men never stopped playing.

But she just had to see him again.  
  
A growl tore from her throat when she found herself alone in the Godswood. Her foot kicked a heavy stone and it broke the frozen surface of the pool. She held the coin over the black water to test it. "I'll throw it away. I already did that twice. Third time's a charm, right?", she said loud enough for someone to hear. But there was only silence surrounding her.

She kept the stupid coin.  
  
Later she stood on the balcony. Her gaze remained over the inner courtyard. She inspected every soldier. But there was nothing to see. Maybe she was too impatient. He found her when it was the right time. She would be foolish to think that something would go against his will.  
  
"Which one of the suitors shall a man congratulate?"  
  
Mocking. Cheerful. Self-assured.  
  
Harrenhal one.  
  
The _right_ one.  
  
"Son of a bitch", she spit out without making the effort to turn around.  
  
She heard him chuckle right behind her. His appearance made her nervous for reasons she couldn't name. When she felt his breath on her ear, she grabbed the railing with such a force that her knuckles turned white.  
  
"That's not a way to greet an old _friend_ ", he purred as if he knew that every word felt like a punch in the gut.  
  
She wanted to go. "A man can go kill himself." What in the seven hells made her think to ever search for him? She should know better. Obviously she didn't learn her lesson.  
  
When she passed him, she felt his hand on her arm, swiftly turning her back to him.  
  
Immediately she reached for Needle. But he was faster and held both of her arms in a tight grip now. "A girl will weep", he reproved her intention. "A girl will lose her only friend."  
  
"You're not my friend. A friend would help me", she shot back.  
  
"Why do you think a man is here?"  
  
An amused expression crossed her face. "To kill a girl's future husband?"  
  
"That's not the reason", he explained. "The war that lies ahead is a threat to us all. A man is here to help."  
  
She nodded. But her expression dropped.  
  
A thing he noticed. "In other words, he is offering his services to a girl. What she does with it is hers to decide."  
  
Arya only felt the urge to slap him for this rude try to tease her. She went through hell because of him. If she desired anything, then it was for him to suffer. "You left me alone." She decided not to reveal more of her sadness.  
  
He stayed silent for a long moment. Long enough for her to realize that his fingers lazily traced along her arms as if it soothed _him_. "A man watched over her. In many forms. Did a girl not realize that Lady Crane's face and the one of the begging mother from Harrenhal looked, after all, terrifying alike?"  
  
Her jaw dropped.  
  
His stare was accusing. Almost blaming as if she should have known.  
  
"You're lying", she whispered. She saw the corpse of Lady Crane. The Waif herself killed her. The only woman who cared for her and talked with her in a way that made her question the path she was about to choose. Who reminded her who she was.  
  
And there was something like a spark she couldn't describe.

After all, was it really that difficult to fake a death as a faceless one? She just considered it for herself earlier that day.

"A man never did", he corrected her. And his smirk made her want to do terrible things to him. "He always thought a girl had very _expressive eyebrows_."  
  
She leaned forward. Eyes wide open like a maniac. "I'll kill you for this. I'll skin you alive-"  
  
"Skin a faceless man? That sounds like the start of a good jest."  
  
She bit back the laugh. For she didn't want him to know that his sarcasm made her smile.  
  
Then her good mood faded away. "You took care of my wounds", she started.  
  
"You're welcome", he replied. But he already knew where she was going.

"Jaqen", she hissed angrily, "you had to strip off my clothes for that. For a _better view_ ", she repeated what she dimly remembered.  
  
"There was blood everywhere", he responded. "Your clothes were drenched with it. A man could barely see a thing." His voice trailed off towards the end as if he realized that his choice of words wasn't the best.  
  
Arya decided not to react on that. Instead she narrowed her eyes. "Just so you know. Your soup was truly a disaster. I'm surprised I didn't die from this."  
  
"But a man made weasel soup just for you." He actually pouted as if he tried to cheer her up.  
  
Her eyes stared a little too long upon his mouth then. And she shook her head when she awoke from the trance. This was not the time to get confused over her link with this man.  
  
"Arya!"  
  
When Sansa called out for her, she took a step back as if she was caught by something sinister. But she kept staring at Jaqen. Some part of her feared that he might vanish if she looked away.  
  
"There you are! You can't just go away now.  They are currently picking a suitor for you."  
  
Arya spotted Jaqen grinning gleefully. His eyes, however, looked not so amused. And for a moment she dared to think it was jealousy. Regret even.  
  
Something inside her developed a plan.  
  
Her sister looked sideways and greeted their visitor with a suspicious look. "I think we haven't met", she started.  
  
"A man has the honor to be Jaqen H'ghar."  
  
Sansa blinked. A bit perplexed over his way of speaking. "The honor?", she tried to know more about his origin.  
  
He wanted to anwer but Arya was faster.  
  
"Yes", Arya told her. "A friend of mine. Actually _he_ is the reason why I can't be a part of the negotiations."  
  
"Arya, what are you saying? Who _is_ this man!?"  
  
"This is Jaqen H'ghar", she repeated, not listening to the voice of reason not to act upon her idea. Before she realized it, she slipped her arm through his and announced:

"He is my betrothed."


	3. Crushed By Your Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, there! Back again. I actually planned to finish this chapter sooner. But time flies and before I realized it, another month was gone. Sorry for the wait!  
> The chapter somehow turned out a bit angsty in the middle but the little talk was necessary. But the next chapter will have more (and hopefully better) humor again. Then the real fun begins. ;))  
> Chapter's title from "Never Trust A Stranger" by Kim Wilde.

"He is my betrothed."  
  
Arya felt how time stopped working.  
  
Sansa's eyes widdened before she started to blink, obviously trying to figure out if she heard right. Her mouth opened as if she wanted to say something but decided to leave it be. Her mind probably told her to wait for an explanation.  
  
Jaqen, despite his try not to show any reaction, tensed. Arya felt it in the mere way his arm became like a statue. Completely unmoving as if he tried to remember what to do in such a situation. What to do as a _faceless_ man. Still, she felt pride rushing through her when she realized that he silently muttered the word _betrothed_. Just forming it with his lips as if he thought what to do with it.  
  
Arya couldn't help but smile. She laid the hand from her free arm over the other one. A gesture she often saw women do when they walked with their lovers. "It was supposed to be a surprise. But plans change so easily. Luckily, he is here now." The lie turned out to be easier than she thought. "I wanted to be sensitive about the topic. For once. For _you_. But now that you all ponder about this marriage law, I wanted to confess that I'm as good as happily married already." She almost laughed over the last part. Then she used this opportunity to shot the most love-struck gaze at Jaqen. "Isn't that right?" She avoided to hiss the absurd endearment that followed. But still spoke through clenched teeth. " _My love?_ "  
  
He finally looked at her. She saw in his eyes that he decided to play along. Whatever his plan might be, he could not refuse this. If he wanted to stay, he had to keep the charade. Any dissmissive behavoir raised suspicions or, even worse, a very bad impression on him now.  
  
Just like the time she gave him his own name. She caught him off-guard. So, yes, he played along. For the moment. "A man returned just in time. So it seems." Slowly, he laid one hand over Arya's. "A man begs forgiveness. He just missed his bride far too much."  
  
The youngest one was glad that her sister was still too overcome by the shock that she didn't realize how Arya almost coughed. Oh, this would turn into an interesting play. She only hoped that the others actually believed them as well. "I hope you are not mad I kept it a secret?"  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, Sansa gained her composure. "Mad?", her sister repeated. "Well, yes. I am. And sad. Sad that you told none of us. Not even Jon."  
  
Now Arya felt guilt crawl up her spine. For something she didn't even _do_. "I worried about Jon. He is still so very protective." Even when they first came up with this incredible stupid law, Jon tried to keep his sisters out of it. Even though he knew that the Stark girls had to serve as a prime example for others.  
  
Sansa exhaled. "I guess someone has to tell Jon about our special guest." While she said that, she pointed at Jaqen. "You can't just keep him in your chamber."  
  
"Well-"  
  
Before Jaqen could say anything, Arya kicked her foot with such a force against his lower leg that he went silent in the same second. The glare he gifted her with promised her that she'll regret that. It was worth it, though.  
  
Arya took over real fast. "I wanted to introduce Jaqen to them all right now. To clear things up", she shrugged it off.  
  
"In fact a girl just offered a man a bath after his long journey", Jaqen threw in. "So he will look presentable for meeting a girl's family."  
  
"Yes, so he will-", Arya stopped herself on agreeing with him when she realized what that meant. She bit her tongue to prevent herself shouting various insults at him. _I can't wait for you to be my husband,_ she thought. _A girl will make your life hell._  
  
Sansa made a face, not trying to imagine what engaged couples usually did during a bath. "Then you better hurry. I will tell Jon about it. But introducing him will be _your_ job, Arya", she told her sister before leaving.  
  
Now Arya felt an uncomfortable feeling settle in her stomach. That's it. She started the game. No turning back. All or nothing.  
  
She tugged Jaqen's sleeve to drag him with her. Her steps fast and swift like the she-wolf she was.

"Where are we going now?", he mockingly asked, already realizing that they headed into the directions of the baths. "A girl seems quite ambitious to fulfill her marital duties."  
  
Arya just rolled her eyes. "A girl wants a divorce."

 

* * *

  
  
His room was quiet. Peacefull even. The temperature of the water offered just the right grade for it to still be warm. He listened to the sounds outside, even though his main attention swept to the next room everytime. He heard the way how Arya angrily walked through it. Back and forth. Furiously and terrified. Her little plan paid off badly on her nerves.  
  
It didn't shock him that the silence ended when she walked through the door, almost crashing it back towards the wall with her strength.  
  
"Just so you know", she hissed. "One word to ruin this and I will spoil everything. Everything I know about you and the order. And not even you will be able to kill all in Winterfell to escape."  
  
Her threat didn't impress him the slightest. He hummed and simply overthought their situation. "So your plan is avoiding to be pushed into a wedding by... _faking_ a marriage?" He leaned back in the tub. "What an irony."  
  
"It's the easiest solution to make sure I won't get promised to someone else."  
  
"Ah, so a girl just saved herself for a man. I feel flattered."  
  
Her mouth opened in an attempt to yell at him. _As if._ In the last second, she kept her anger to herself when she realized that her reaction only amused him. Of course he was playing her. He knew her better than anyone. Even if she hated to admit it.  
  
"You know this is not what I meant", she told him. "I want to make my own decisions."  
  
He looked like he tried to hold back a laugh. "And on your free will, you decide to pick this man?"  
  
"Stop turning around everything I say!"  
  
"A man doesn't blame you. A girl has a great taste."  
  
"You unbelievable piece of-"  
  
"Now don't get vulgar. We don't want to get into a lovers' quarrel right before a man gets to know the family."  
  
He went on but she stopped listening. He should thank her that she allowed him to breathe and not slashed his throat already. She imagined how she pressed Needle against his chest once more. Circumstances were different, yes. But what if she would find the strength this time? With _him_?  
  
What if the blade cut his flesh and she saw droplets of blood running down his chest? That bastard would still be amused over her try to kill him. But with a seriousness in his eyes, his haunting gaze lingering over her. Maybe he would let her continue her exploration and observe how she used her fingertips to draw the blood over his body. The weapon would be forgotten and her focus remained on sating the curiousity how it felt to travel with her fingers over the conturs of his body, how the muscles flexed under her touch. The thought excited her. Would his skin feel hot? And would his breathing hitch at her work? As much as she hated him, she didn't mind looking at his body-  
  
"Eyes up there, lovely girl."  
  
Oh, _fuck_.  
  
When she realized that she just openly stared at him for several moments, she forced her eyes to return to his face. She missed seeing him smirk but not when she was the victim of his teasing.  
  
What surprised her more was the flicker of interest in his eyes. And it was more than a reflection of her own twisted desires  
  
How deceiving.  
  
"I think you are just trying to get more time through confusing me", she spat out. "This is just another game to you. A role you take to reach your goal. Another day in the shadows for a dead man."  
  
Something changed in the tension between them. It strained with his narrowed gaze. And became worse when he looked at her again. But he said no word, just waited for her to proceed.  
  
"There is nothing such as sentiment to find in a faceless man. You can tell so many lies that you forget what you once were. You're so dangerous because there's nothing left in you."  
  
His eyes hardened. "Apparently a girl still doesn't understand the reason for her training. And what it means for her. For everyone involved."  
  
She crossed her arms. "I know this game. Nothing but lies will escape your throat when the new play begins."

"A girl thinks all is meaningless to a man?"  
  
"I don't think you are able to value anything but death, Jaqen H'ghar."  
  
"Then your eyes are still blind, _Arya Stark_."  
  
The way he said her name made her want to hide herself. It sounded anything but kind. And he switched into the first person speech. It was not uncommon for him to talk with her that way. Usually to show intimacy. But not this time. Not with the tune of his voice and how fast he shot back the remark. He felt insulted. With this, he expressed his anger. It became personal. On a level she didn't know possible.  
  
Suddenly she found it difficult to gaze back. Something in his last statement held more truth than what she claimed. And the weight of it made it unbearable to keep her head up. "If you think so." She tried to be arrogant but felt like a lost little girl.  
  
"A man sees. A man hears. A man knows", was all he told her in return.  
  
She shook her head, not wanting to hear more of it. "I get you something to wear", she said and walked over to an old closet. When she was done, her look swept over to him. Only for a second, so she _planned_ it. She had no urge to get mesmerized by the way his drenched hair fell down across his shoulders, wet and heavy. "Try to get done. You can't stay in that tub all day."  
  
However, she _did_ stare again. And he noticed. "If a girl feels lonely, she might come in and join a man."  
  
Oh, she wouldn't lose this challenge. A little grin played in the corner of her lips when she stepped closer. "Don't you think for a second that I become some docile spouse. We both know better." She made a dramatic gesture. Like an inconsolable betrayed. " _You_ knew better when you asked for my hand in marriage." Then she returned to normal and crossed her arms behind her back. "So be a good husband and do whatever your wife demands."  
  
Far too late she realized what exactly that meant, what she just ordered. But she knew when he skittishly raised a brow, already on his way to get up. "If a girl insists", he murmured, his voice undeniable emphasizing his words in a naughty way.  
  
Before she was able to protest and take back her command, he had risen from the tub. _Seven hells_ , Arya thought while making the effort neither to gasp for air nor to let her curious eyes remain on what she saw before she lifted her chin in a try to keep some of her authority.  
  
He, on the other hand, just smirked. Completely unashamed and complacent at her reaction. He knew that she wasn't experienced with such situations and that, despite a few things she must have spotted, the male body was still foreign to her. (Maybe he was to blame for this as well. For he made sure that this line never got crossed during her time in Essos. And he ensured that her attention remained on him that one time in Harrenhal when her eyes observed that blacksmith. He _did_ pick the time of the kill for a reason, now when he thought about it.)  
  
Arya just wanted to scratch the smug expression off his face. Of course he would use her inexperience and sensitiveness towards such a topic to his own benefit. Even if it was only to shut her up. Despite everything, she knew that she had nothing else to fear in that manner. Not from him. And this almost made her feel secure.  
  
"Is a girl _satisfied_ now?"  
  
Arya meant to bark back some utterance but couldn't stand looking at his smirk. So she easily got distracted when her eyes wandered down again. It wasn't fair. For that trickster to appear so compelling. With the last remnants of the water running down his golden skin, along the well-defined muscles of his abdomen. She was taken by surprise how seductive the shape of his hip bones leading down and meeting-  
  
_For fuck's sake! Get yourself together_ , the voice of reason returned. _When this is over, do you really want to look back and say that the mere sight of H'ghar's cock made you turn into a prurient idiot?_  
  
It took all of her strength to hold her gaze upwards, somehow appearing sovereign. "You waste your time playing the jester. Now hurry. So that we can penetrate-" She bit her tongue at the wrong choice of words. "That we can _enter_ the Great Hall where they await us", she corrected herself. "We have to endeavor if we want this marriage to perverse-" _Seven hells, Arya Stark!_ "To _perservere_."  
  
He made no try to hide the facetious grin. Why rule his face when she failed to control the adorable blush on her own? "Speaking of that", he started. "A man gladly assists in _anything_ a girl desires with this espousal."  
  
She was done listening to his mockery. "A girl has no desires", she claimed and left the room. Dreaded that he didn't point out the lie.  
  
As if he already knew that she realized it herself.


	4. Come Out And Play With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I really wasn't planning to let you all wait that long. But here's the next chapter. Now that I finally got some inspiration to continue this. :D
> 
> Chapter's title is a snippet from "Toy Soldiers" by Martika. I know the song is about drugs. But we can all agree that Arya is pretty much addicted to Jaqen. Like REALLY and her obsession is bloody canon.

"They are all looking."  
  
"It's not everyday they see you link arms with someone, lovely girl."  
  
"You suggested we should do that!"  
  
"Your eyes lightened up so beautifully. A man didn't dare to tell that it was meant as a jest."  
  
"Bite me."  
  
"Patience, lovely girl. Let's save the kinky requests for the wedding night."  
  
"There won't be a wedding night because we'll remain fiancées!"  
  
"Then a man feels your pain. But that's not a reason to yell at him."  
  
"I'm not _yelling_!"  
  
Right when they finished their battle of words, it became silent around them and Arya's last shout echoed through the corridor. She rolled her eyes when Jaqen smirked presumptuously. Just because he proved that she _did_ yell. And this wasn't convincing for their play if they wanted to present themselves as a couple.  
  
They stopped before the Great Hall. The door was closed. So others couldn't hear what they discussed inside. Thanks to her blind training, she heard snippets. Jon talking like a berserk, Sansa trying to calm him down and Bran seemed to refuse to unveil what he knew about it. _Fuck_ , she thought. _Bran can see through time. But he wouldn't reveal anything, would he?_  
  
Her worries only got worse when she heard Clegane's voice roaring with laughter that he wanted to see the _poor devil who just fucked up his life_.  
  
It all caused her to tense and Jaqen's thumb stroked soothingly over her arm. He realized what was at stake for her. He leaned in, his mouth close to her ear. "If a girl-"  
  
"I'm fine", she lied. Not sure if her racing heartbeat arose from her fear or the intimate behavior. She held her breath when she turned her head to him and their noses brushed against each other.  
  
Suddenly she pondered if they had to kiss during their performance. Suggestive gestures were uncommon for noble families during any event. So they probably believed them when they exchanged simple touches and endearments. However, she never wanted an ordinary marriage - let alone a romantical interest. So why pretend on a _feigned_ engagement to be someone she was not? If all already assumed that Arya probably had her own concept of a fulfilling married life.  
  
_Quite pathetic what highfalutin excuse you come up with_ , her own arrogance accused her. _Only to justify your actions in case your self-control fades away._  
  
This pose alone crossed a line already. Too close. Too tempting. Too much for her. _If I stand on my toes, I could actually reach-_  
  
_Oh, great. Now he smirks again_ , she added another problem to the disaster she created. _He knows what I just thought, right?_  
  
"I don't trust you", she clarified, her voice lost in some kind of trance. Not minding various servants who started to gossip at their intimate pose. Since she forgot the time they remained this close, not going forward.  
  
"Is a girl telling that to a man?" He leaned down to whisper against her lips: "Or to herself?"  
  
Was she supposed to answer that? How could she when he looked her dead in the eye. With the fact that the skins of their lips actually grazed another? Not enough to call it a kiss but too close than to deny it either. The gesture sensual, making her dizzy.  
  
She had lost this one when she decided to stand still instead of backing away. But she felt the dilating of her pupils and shut her eyes as if to prevent him from reading her this way.  
  
If only she hadn't forgotten that, without sight, all other senses _intensified_.  
  
The thrill increased. Suddenly every nerve of hers came alive - as if something inside her finally awoke - and focused upon the slight contact of their mouths. Provoked by it all, her frame started to melt against him and her lips parted slightly.  
  
The last reasonable thought left her the moment his fingers drawed along her jawline and tugged up her chin and _oh gods yes_ and-  
  
And the feel of his grin as soon as the door before them opened. _Motherfucker_ , Arya might mumbled when she realized what happened and her eyes shot open. She brought some distance between them but knew that it was useless.  
  
Jon already shot an aghasted look at them.

Arya prayed for something to happen. Anything. As long as this painful silence found its end. Her brother glared between the two of them before he ordered them to join the others in the Great Hall.  
  
When Jaqen dared it to offer his arm again, she exhaled angrily and tried to ignore this urge to slap him until he lost this smirk. The thought of him being the one having his fun was far from what she intended to happen. But for once he let his mockery be and followed her into the room when she stormed forward.  
  
Both of them stood before the big table where the rest of House Stark and Daenerys awaited them. Others such as Samwell or Brienne stood aside and observed the situation, curious about what will happen. And one warning gaze at Gendry was enough to tell him to better shut his mouth as soon as he recognized the visitor.  
  
If only that worked for the Clegane as well! Sandor actually snickered but kept his composure. Arya already feared for the moment when that brute realized that Jaqen was the one she kept talking about the whole time when they travelled together.  
  
Arya knew that Sansa told them about her wish to introduce someone to them. And she probably suggested a relation to this insufferable marriage topic. Anyone of them knew what this turned into.  
  
This was a bloody demonstration in public to get asked for her hand in marriage.  
  
The exhibition was necessary but it made her uncomfortable nevertheless. Then she realized that it was the etiquette which she despised. Not the idea of the man beside her being her groom. And she wanted to scream at the absurdity of it all.  
  
Jon stood up. "Arya", he began, "our sister told us you want to announce something." He clearly sounded like he tried to make the best out of this situation. "Maybe you want to start with introducing your", he made a pause, thinking of an appropriate term, not wanting to appear that stunned by the image he just witnessed, " _companion_?"  
  
_Oh, fuck it_ , she thought.  
  
"He is my groom", she breathed out, letting the cat out of the bag right away. Delivering a long speech never left that much of a big impression and she simply was not in the mood for it.  
  
Astounded exclamations filled the room. People began to whisper with each other. As if they tried to find out about any gossip that included Arya Stark being _courted_. Her siblings just tried to stay calm when the Hound chuckled over it all.  
  
Without any intend to sound horrible, none believed that there was someone who _wanted_ to marry her. At least not with a free will. Most of the suitors wished for a plain bond. With a bride that appeared nice and comforting. Arya was generally known as the wild and exhausting sister.  
  
Daenerys leaned forward. With a raised brow. "You never spoke about an engagement." Her gaze swept to Jon and Sansa and Bran, assuring herself that Arya's siblings were just as stunned as she was.  
  
"It happened before I returned to Winterfell", she lied. "I found it coarse diverting us all from the war. So I remained silent" For a moment, she stopped and bit her lip. That wasn't enough. She needed another argument. Something more _personal_. "It's not like anyone believed me if I mentioned it", she hit the nail on the head.  
  
The Mother of Dragons exhaled, a worried expression crossed her features. "And who is that groom of yours? I don't know his face."  
  
_That's his cue_ , the sarcastic voice in Arya's head discerned. Instinctively, she reached for his arm as Jon made a gesture that allowed said companion of hers to speak. "A man has the honor to be Jaqen H'ghar. Once of the free city of Lorath-"  
  
Just like the time he introduced himself to Arya when he sat in the cage, he got interrupted: "Here I thought my sister only travelled to Braavos", Jon stepped in immidiately.  
  
"That is where he was fortunate to see her again."  
  
" _Again?_ " Sansa spoke before anyone else had the opportunity.

"A man and a girl met long before." He smiled disarmingly. "Not under the best circumstances. A sworn brother of the Night's Watch brought us to the wall. At least that man called Yoren tried. Lannister soldiers attacked and he died." He intentionally mentioned Yoren. It brought a more intimate feeling according to the thought that Jon remembered him.  
  
"You wanted to take the black?" Jon's curiousity awoke. He knew very well that there existed a lot reasons for someone to go to the wall.  
  
" _To want_ is a nicely circumscribed term-"  
  
Arya screamed internally.  
  
"- A man got involved in a misunderstanding."  
  
Jon and Sansa paled. The meaning of those words needed no explanation. Only criminals found themselves brought to Castle Black.  
  
That was just what Sandor waited for. "Your foreign Essosi is a fucking criminal? Found nothing better?" Aversion marked his voice. And he didn't even try to hide his disdained expression.  
  
Arya eyed the Hound dangerously. "You're one to talk. Maybe I should just add your name back on my list!"  
  
"Just try to kill me. I'll make you and your wannabe scoundrel hit the ground before you can spit."  
  
Something in Arya _snappet_. She couldn't really understand why. Bickering with Sandor turned into a norm by now. Nothing new. But this was something else.  
  
She took a step in his direction. "You survive no five seconds against him. You will tremble and shit yourself like a frightened little kitten before he is done with you-"  
  
"There goes a man's plan to appear harmless", Jaqen mumbled. Although, Arya's passionate speech over his abilities brought a special form of satisfaction to him. Hearing her bragging about him triggered a content feeling.  
  
Suddenly the Hound's expression lightened up as if he discovered something hysterical. "I'll be damned." The corners of his mouth tugged into a grin and he pointed at Jaqen. " _That_ is he? Your _real killer_?"  
  
For a moment, Arya's eyes clenched shut. The thought of seeing the outraged faces of her siblings brought no steadiness. There was no lie in the world good enough to compete with the Clegane's malicious tongue.  
  
"Doesn't go as planned, does it?" It couldn't be _that_ bad. Jaqen sounded too amused by it all. At least one of them had fun.  
  
"You don't say", she hissed back.  
  
"So you belong to the Faceless Men", Sansa stated. Arya already confessed to them where she learnt her combat skills. At this point, it was easy to put one and one together.  
  
The Hound wrinkled his nose. "She doesn't do things by halves."  
  
Getting more uncomfortable, Daenerys leaned forward. "To be sure, there wasn't a marriage yet?" She seemed to hate asking this. "No oaths were spoken before a septon? No maiden's coat exchanged through a bride's coat? No consummation of any kind?"  
  
Much to everyone's surprise, Arya raised her voice. "You plan revoking my betrothal!?"  
  
"I never spoke-"  
  
"Yet it sounded like your intention!" This time, Jaqen had to keep her in place. She almost tackled the Dragon Queen right then.  
  
"Arya", Jon interrupted the dispute, "you have to understand. We are more than happy for you finding someone who makes you happy." He exhaled, pondered over how to express himself. "But you can't expect from us not to worry about you. Especially if your groom owns such a macabre reputation."  
  
"But it's not a disadvantage. An alliance with the Faceless Men is nothing but a virtue", Daenerys said. She laid her hand over Jon's arm in a try to calm him. Meanwhile she shot an apologizing glance at Arya. Her way to make amends for her earlier remark.  
  
Arya didn't like the political aspect. Especially not if she served as payment for an allegiance. But she shrugged it off, saw it as an end justifying the means. Especially since Jaqen was there to help anyway. Not that she stopped questioning his intentions. But he could have done worse already, without anyone realizing it.  
  
"How about a trial?"  
  
Arya blinked, totally stunned by her sister's suggestion. "What?"

"You pick an advocate to defend your espousal."  
  
"You must be joking. Tell me one I could actually pick-"  
  
She stopped herself when Sansa's eyes swept over to the Clegane. Said one looked back and forth between the sisters. He first seemed to refuse but then Sansa tilted her head in an almost begging way. He sighed, nodded and looked at Arya. Now with a sneering expression on his face.  
  
All others already looked like agreeing with the trial.  
  
_It's alright_ , Arya told herself. _The Hound does it for my sister. Because he is tragically enamoured when it comes to Sansa. And my sister wants to help me._  
  
For once, Arya smiled back at Jaqen. Everything was brought under control. So she _thought_ before he took a step in Sansa's direction.  
  
"Is a man also allowed to call for an advocate?", he asked.  
  
Meanwhile, Arya grasped his arm again to pull him back. Not that it worked. "What are you doing?", she whispered.  
  
Sansa blinked. "Of course. If there is another one to give a testimony."  
  
The paleness in Arya's face increased when she realized what Jaqen planned, in which direction he looked. "Don't you _dare_ -"  
  
"A man calls upon Gendry Waters as his advocate."

* * *

  
"It doesn't look that bad", he whispered in her ear as the two advocates stepped beside them.  
  
"I hope you know what you're doing", she returned. She couldn't possibly imagine anything Robert's bastard could testify to help them.  
  
Sandor and Gendry looked both a bit lost. Neither of them had an idea what to expect.  
  
Jon clasped his hands. Now, he appeared much more serene, hoping for the best. "What can you tell us about my sister's betrothed?"  
  
"Never met him in person", Sandor started. "But while travelling with Arya Stark, she only praised him to the skies."  
  
"You got the impression that she is fond of him?"  
  
" _Fond?_ ", he imitated the word as if Jon understated it. "She compared everything to him. I was tempted to just throw a stone at her. To make her shut up. She babbled and babbled and _babbled_. My ears bled. Her real killer _here_. Her real killer _there_."  
  
Arya made her weak try to correct. "I didn't-"  
  
"You know what? I bet the reason she crossed the narrow sea in first place was just to get a good fuck. Not the training."  
  
"Listen! I got the coin-"  
  
"Oh, yes! That  _coin_!" Sandor laughed for a moment before he continued. "Always held it close to her heart. Like a _treasure_. Like one of those sad maiden-"  
  
"Who keep tissues of the ones who saved them?", Sansa sharply cut off his speech when he turned too cruel.  
  
Her sister didn't look that angry. But the remark itself silenced the Clegane.  
  
Daenerys crossed her arms. "What coin?"  
  
This time, Jaqen answered. "A coin of great value. It helped her to find the House of Black and White. I told her to use it when she needed to find a man again."  
  
Jon raised his head the second Jaqen forgot to use the third person speech. "It was your _decision_ to train her?"  
  
"An offer."  
  
"Like a _proposal_?"  
  
Arya couldn't help but smile at Jon's sly remark. Her brother did his best not to let the corners of his mouth turn upwards. But he gifted his sister with a more supporting look.  
  
The word choice itself even astonished Jaqen before he agreed: "So to speak. But it was help that was promised. A girl had been too young for anything other to cross a man's mind."  
  
"Of course", Jon approved. "Nevertheless, you gave her a token. Offered to take her under your wing."  
  
"Practically giving her a cloak to shield her", Sansa threw in. With another gaze at Sandor.  
  
Arya fought the urge to shake Sansa until she regained her focus.  
  
Jon's attention switched to the former blacksmith. "What about you? What can you tell us about him?"  
  
"Well, he certainly isn't as harmless as he appears to be", he said. "But he left quite an impression on her."  
  
"Really? Now you start with that, too?" Arya believed that the whole world just turned around.

"It's no secret! Despite all warnings, _you_ shared your meals with him when he was a prisoner. _You_ saved his life when that cage was on fire. _You_ seeked him out when you needed help. _You_ persisted that Hot Pie and I should trust him when we wanted to stay in Harrenhal. But _you_  convinced him to kill all those guards for you, even though he only promised three deaths to you. _You_ insisted for Hot Pie and me to stay behind to talk alone with him-"  
  
"That's quite a list", Daenerys spoke to Jon.  
  
"And", he finished his speech, " _you_ always defended him whenever Hot Pie or I said something against him."  
  
"Did you?", she heard Jaqen's gleeful voice beside her. He looked like a child that discovered a bowl of sweets.  
  
Luckily, Jon decided to ask further questions. "He helped you to escape?"  
  
"A man must confess", Jaqen intervened, "that a girl played a dreadful trick on him to get more deaths than which were owed." He smiled at Arya. As if he couldn't help himself. "Not everyone would have been cunning enough to trap a man."  
  
"And so you gave her a coin." Her brother nodded. "The rest developed in Braavos then? Like, the training happened and you both also fell for each other?"  
  
"Yes", both answered at the same time. Arya breathed in sharply. Why did it sound like a genuine confession? Like something that _always_ existed?  
  
"I mean", Arya suddenly spoke, "it kind of _developed_."  
  
"Not difficult with _that_ obsession", Gendry deemed.  
  
"Unlike others, he proved himself to be helpful", she threw in. She promised not to tell Jon about the incident with the Brotherhood Without Banners, about him leaving her. Because Jon might _not_ agree upon giving him the title of a Baratheon for abandoning his sister.  
  
"You see?" Robert's bastard pointed at them. "You could just as well let them marry right now. In the end, it's where it will lead."  
  
"Will it?", Daenerys asked.  
  
"From the start", Bran suddenly exclaimed.  
  
Arya froze, not knowing if he told the truth or simply wanted to help them.  
  
"Both of you are linked. Forever", Bran continued. "Your hearts were dead, almost rotten. Now they beat in the same tact."  
  
"Because this girl is his life", Jaqen spoke. And everyone fell silent, mesmerized by the humble yet all the more powerful statement.  
  
Arya gasped for air as her heart made a jump. She didn't expect _such_ words from him. What confused her more was her inability to detect the lie. It _had_ to be one.  
  
And yet she remembered that even the best lies held a grain of truth.  
  
"Jaqen made me brave again", she whispered. Her thoughts were a mixture of what needed to be said for the play and what lingered deep inside her but crawled to the surface. Bit by bit.  
  
There was a vibe of challenge surrounding him. "If a man would ask a girl for her hand right now-"  
  
She almost laughed. "Do I _look_ like I could refuse such a thing?"  
  
"Then it is settled", she heard her older brother's voice.  
  
Her eyes widened when Jon made a gesture and suddenly Samwell stood between her and Jaqen. He bound their hands together. With a ribbon used for a wedding ceremony.  
  
"Wait", Arya stammered. "We marry _now_!?"  
  
"Just for the books", Samwell explained. "Please don't worry. You can proper celebrate tomorrow through another planned marriage."  
  
A voice inside Arya reminded her to do _something_. That wasn't her plan. Seven hells, a few hours ago she didn't even know if she would ever see Jaqen again. And now she found no strength to pull her hand away.  
  
His eyes even indicated to her that there was no need for this. He probably suceeded in creating a believable excuse to stop this. Yet, she let it be. It's not that she appeared too baffled for a reaction. No. There was a part of her which just _waited_ for it to happen. An anticipation she never experienced before.  
  
She did not know when their hands intertwined. But she found herself speaking the oath. In the same rhythm as he. And as their lips connected for a brief second, she almost forgot about the others in the room.  
  
She did not remember the last time when such a vivid rush ran through her.  
  
The wolf blood inside her howled for more. To taste more of this sweet sin. But then reality hit her.  
  
She just married _Jaqen H'ghar_.  
  
Out of her own free and depraved will.

According to his expression, he looked rather content with it all. Like a plan just worked out.  
  
"What now?", Arya asked. Still dazed with everything that happened.  
  
Around her, people starred at the ground. As if they suddenly felt embarassed.  
  
Good to have a Hound to clear things up. "What _now_!?", he mocked. "You two finally get to fuck. _That's_ now."  
  
Arya tensed as comprehension washed over her. It took all she got not to scratch Jaqen's eyes out when he smirked again. "See?", he told her. "And a girl claimed there wouldn't be a wedding night."  
  
From an outside perspective, it looked like she would cuddle him. Actually, she used the closeness to tell him that a man could go fuck himself.  
  
"A man loves you, too", he returned in an amused tune.

* * *

  
Later that evening, Arya sat on her bed and pondered over how to solve this situation. While the most _obvious_ option surely proved to be the most fun, she intended to not make it that easy. Yes, she actually agreed and let handmaidens help her prepare for this night. And she wore such a disgustingly white nightgown that her eyes hurt from the purity of it.

And _maybe_ she kind of awaited him.  
  
She still kept Needle beside her. Actually, she edged her sword for quite a while. Then the action looked suddenly so lewd that she stopped altogether. Now she considered what parts of him to tear out with her teeth. Then those thoughts turned ambiguous as well and she asked herself how the room felt so heated during the winter season.  
  
She almost jumped when she heard the knock on the door. "Who's there?" She bit her tongue after that. Such a stupid question. There was only one person allowed to enter the chamber.  
  
Really, she _felt_ the corners of his mouth crooking up. "The dear future husband. May a man come in?"  
  
_According to this night, the meaning is even trilateral_ , her mind joked and she pushed away whatever image her head created. "Sure", she tried to sound unattached.  
  
He barely closed the door when she walked towards him. "A girl thought about it", she started before he could speak. "Consummation is needed. Now that the terms of this betrothal changed into a marriage. And the wedding night is a part of it. So I say we should also-", she tried to find the right words as she got even closer, making her point more _urgent_.  
  
His grin widened. He _liked_ where this went.  
  
"-fake our consummation."  
  
_Not._


	5. Creatures Of The Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For once I hurried with the update. :DD
> 
> I also REALLY tried to keep the interactions in the M-rating for this story. Especially since the consummation is not planned in this chapter. Although, I was tempted to just let them screw each other's brains out. Blame it on their chemistry.
> 
> Chapter's title is from "Self Control" by Laura Branigan.

"A girl... she makes a jest."  
  
"Why? We are alone, unwatched and it shouldn't be that difficult."  
  
He glanced outside with the thought that the Many Faced God probably sent Arya Stark to drive him mad. Then again, she also brought unexpected turns into his life. He wasn't a man to amaze easily. Yet, the more he thought about it, a girl never failed to surprise him.  
  
Still, he kept his mocking expression when he looked at her again. "How does a girl plan to do this?"  
  
She went back to the bed and picked up Needle. While she removed the sheets, she placed herself in the middle of it. "They want proofs. We give them proofs", she said, placing the sharp blade against her palm.  
  
"A girl thinks they wouldn't ask questions about her being injured?", he disagreed with what she planned as he crossed his arms and walked closer.  
  
She quit her action immediately. "Right", she mumbled. Some moments passed before she extended her arm. "Your hand then", she ordered. "You had a long journey and wounded yourself somehow. See? Believable."  
  
He relented with a sigh. "The effort your husband puts forth to please you."  
  
"What a luck you would _never_ pity yourself", she threw back as she set Needle against his skin. "Some people get stabbed, you know. Like, several times. And it _hurts_." She mimiced compassion for her sarcasm. "Of course that's _nothing_ compared to a little _cut_."  
  
The blade sliced the inner surface of his hand. She did her best to make it as clumsy and slow as possible. All the while, she watched him with the hope to see some kind of pain on his face. He didn't give her that victory. His gaze only promised that all her angry efforts led to nothing.  
  
When she stopped, they watched the blood  dripping down onto the linen. He withdrew the hand sooner than she thought. Blood stains visibly striked the white material. But somehow, she expected _more_. "That's all?"  
  
"They expect a girl to get deflowered. Not slaughered", he returned with a grin. "Although, she's a vision with blood on her", he murmured as he looked back and forth between the cut and her.  
  
Trying not to laugh over this childishness, Arya made an attempt to crawl back in time. "I still got Needl-" her warning turned into a shriek as he smeared the blood over her face. She gasped in shock before her lips formed into an unintended smile by the sound of his short laugh. She never heard him laugh besides the occasional chuckle. Much to her dismay, she _liked_ it.  
  
"A girl should be bloody too", he explained. "This is her work."  
  
She appeared suspiciously calm as she placed her sword on the large wardrobe beside the bed. "You want to fool around?"  
  
"A girl appears very nervous. She needs to loosen up."  
  
"Are you saying that I am a killjoy!?" She faked an enraged tune in her voice. "That from someone whose only expression is a smirk to show his superiority. That laugh probably caused a muscle strain."  
  
Actually, she found her remark very well placed. Until he tilted his head and shot back: "Interesting. Is a girl often thinking over a man's physical condition?"  
  
"Hells, I _hate_ you", she almost laughed and picked up a pillow to hit his arm. _Really smart, Arya_ , she thought. _Put your sword aside and hit the most dangerous man you know with a pillow. Maybe he_ laughs _himself to death._ Then again, it was a playful push. Nothing harsh meant by it. Rather coltish.  
  
It still bothered her that he didn't react. She saw it in his eyes. He _wanted_ to. But held back. So she sighed. "I'm the one killing the mood?" This time, when she hit him, he looked at her arm. Like some animal waiting to attack. Quite exciting, actually. "I bet Faceless Men don't even know how to have fun anymore."  
  
Her giggle died the moment his hand grabbed her wrist. A daring spark danced in his eyes. "Don't tempt a man, lovely girl."  
  
"Or what?" She leaned forward. A thrill ran up her spine. Not because she was afraid. No. Worse. Something more primal triggered deep inside her as she lowered her voice. "Is a man scared to lose a fight against his bride?"

Her seduction attempt worked better than she expected. For he leaned closer as well. "What fight? A man already won."  
  
"You keep my hand still. Not much to brag when talking about a victory."  
  
"A man begs forgiveness." The sound of his voice held something sly and unforgiving. "Does a girl prefer him to throw her on her back and tower over her?" The image itself sent heat through her body and she found herself unable to react. Even more when he added: "Like she already fantasizes?"  
  
"Who says you're on top?" She bit her tongue so hard that she tasted her own blood. Saying the first thing crossing her mind seemed as a smart reply in theory. If only she would have thought about the substance!  
  
"Ah, if a girl prefers-"  
  
"Seven hells! Have you always been that insufferable- _What_ are you _doing_?" She gasped the last part as his free arm reached for her frame and brought her body closer to his.  
  
Her heartbeat increased when she realized how close their faces were. Not uncommon with that position. He just moved her so that she sat on his lap. Only then she felt that both of her hands were free. She didn't really know what to do, so she simply placed them on his shoulders. _He feels warm_ , she suddenly thought.  "Oh", she breathed out. "This is nice."  
  
For once there was no mockery in his features. He simply played with a few strands of her hair. The gesture appeared so intimate. On a level that was purely natural. Not a game.  
  
Her fingers traced lazy circles against the bare skin over his shoulderbone. First as a pastime. Then she felt him tense. Without being so close, she probably wouldn't have noticed it. Yet, she did. Curiously, she let them wander along his skin, feeling the heat and his pulse. "You do have a heart", she said, more perplexed than she meant. Her hand pulled at his neckline to rest over his sternum. "The same tact as mine."  
  
She pondered if she said something wrong as he kept staring at her. "More courage than sense", he mumbled as his hands travelled up her sides. The sensations made her gasp and it caused her nightgown to get tugged up. It cost all of her willpower not to beg him touching her _more_.  
  
"If a girl wishes to stop-"  
  
"We _should_ ", she weakly agreed. In fact, she agreed so much with him that she found herself nuzzling his neck. "Else I might start to _like_ this marriage."  
  
"So, lovely girl, my little killjoy, what do you suggest we should do?"  
  
She looked up and grinned at him. "How to ruin the tension? I know a very bad pick-up line."  
  
He only smirked back. "Really?"  
  
"So bad: Constantly killing the mood. Although, I better save that remark for another time. It's _really_ bad. Believe it or not, I came up with it myself", she proudly explained.  
  
"Of course", he teased her. "A girl has so many gifts."  
  
She chuckled over that. Followed by an amount of thoughts: _This is Jaqen H'ghar. I should be afraid. Not making jokes. I should know better. I can't be that stupid. Never again. I should take Needle and stab him to death. Not practically have him between my legs. Why am I not afraid?_  
  
"You'll be the death of me", she dryly returned.   
  
"Good", he told her. "Then we're even."  
  
She sighed and brought some distance between them. When she sat back, the bed creaked slightly. She rolled her eyes at first. As great as the room was, the furniture left a lot to be desired. Always rustic and on risk of making loud sounds-  
  
"That's it", Arya whispered and rocked her body a bit to test how much force the bed needed to get really noisy.   
  
She made a gesture to tell Jaqen to stand. He obeyed with a raised brow. "A man doesn't dare to ask-"  
  
"Back to faking the consummation", she told him as a matter of fact. She tried pushing the bed as hard as she could against the wall. Whoever slept in the next room heard that. If not most people in Winterfell. "We can't be silent the whole time."  
  
Jaqen kept staring at the wall as if he expected her to break through it any moment. "And a girl wants them to think that a man tries to split her in two?"  
  
"Wouldn't you?"

A loaded question. There existed no right answer for this. Both of them knew. Even more when Arya grinned over his silence. Things might turn out to get complex - yet _so_ entertaining.  
  
"I don't get it why you make such a fuss over it", she continued as she caused the bed to push against the wall. "See it as a praise for your skills. Besides, _I_ am doing all the work here."  
  
"A man would gladly help out. If a girl agrees", he offered mischieviously.  
  
"I know what I am doing!"  
  
"Obviously not. This alone sounds like we mistook the bedroom with the amory."  
  
Her eyes widened at this unspoken challenge. No. She would _not_ let him stay there and listen to his mockery. If he wanted to play dirty, she _obliged_.  
  
She bit her lip and sat up. Slightly adding more alluring movements to her work whenever she could. Like those ones she remembered from the Braavosi courtesans. All this and more. For she knew that vocals were just as crucial.  
  
Actually, there was no need to throw back her head. She did it anyway. " _Oh, gods! Jaqen!_ " The moan was louder than the creaking bed itself.  
  
When she thought she saw him shocked after giving him his own name, she was wrong. Right now, he looked _completely_ astonished. With those wide eyes and the lips parted as if he forgot what he intended to say. Still, somehow mesmerized.  
  
Arya knew she should feel like blushing. However, the thrill of having the upper hand for once definitely prevailed. It helped to form the words: " _Yes! Right there! Fuck me harder! Oh! Please!_ "  
  
There was _no way_ that no other heard her. But that was the point of it. People tended to get flustered over intimate behavior. After such exclamations, they had to believe in a consummation. And - unless they got the misfortune of the Hound hearing it all - no one would bother asking further questions.  
  
This, and observing Jaqen right now. There existed a predatory glim in his eyes. Like he pondered over just watching her or actually intervening her play. Hells, she literally killed for him losing his composure, force her onto the bed and just claim-  
  
Her thoughts stopped abruptly when she realized that she used the image to stir on her moans. They sounded pretty _legit_ already. Now, the tune held something genuine. Undeniable inviting.  
  
"What? Not convincing?", she teased his remaining sereneness. To distract from her own quandary.  
  
He gulped. "Maybe too much."  
  
"Oh? Any advice?"  
  
He broke eye contact for a moment. As if he asked himself how they ended up in this situation. He inhaled sharply. "Next time, a girl should work herself up into it slowly."  
  
She tilted her head now. "Is that how you want to have me?", she murmured. "Losing myself? As you tear through my better judgement and dignity? Until a girl begs for a man to finally take her?" At the moment, she didn't care how her voice sounded.   
  
The lingering tune quite matched the arousal she felt as she adapted the advice: " _Please! Jaqen! I need this! Need you!_ " She had closed her eyes for a moment. _I'm so going to hell_ , she thought at the realization that she enjoyed it. Not because of the lewd game. More because she knew that Jaqen wasn't as uneffected by it as he wished to be. The same applied to her. She knew she was doomed when she opened her eyes again. Her hand itched to just grab him and drag him into the bed. He stood right before her now. So tempting. " _Oh, fuck! I'll do anything! Please! I need more! I want, I need-_ "  
  
Her words turned into another moan as he grabbed a fistful of her hair, leaned down and locked her mouth with his.  
  
_Oh_ , this was _so much better_.  
  
The kiss was intense and possessive. But not trapping her. She had every opportunity to end it. Instead, she wrapped her arms around him, balling her hands in his hair as well. What started as a long peck turned into an exchange of fiery kisses. Arya had no real idea what to do but she let herself lead by the sensuality of it. Because Jaqen _definitely_ knew the art of this.

Later she would gloat over ruining Jaqen's self-restraint. For now, all she could think of were the spicy flavor of his lips moving against her own, his calming scent of ginger and cloves and the feel of his solid body pressing against her.  
  
And suddenly she wanted to _touch_. Just explore and hear what sounds she induced him to unleash. Another time. When she found herself able to focus.  
  
Her mouth opened to release a gasp as his tongue traced her lips. She so _ached_ to deepen the kiss but he decided to tease her in nipping at the bottom line of her mouth. The tenderness of the skin made her forget about anything else. She stopped causing the rocking motions of the bed. Instead, her body grinded against his own. What did she say about _faking_ the consummation again?  
  
"Doesn't it seem suspicious?" She tried her best not to moan the words. Her voice already held such a needy tune. But it was so difficult to concentrate with him using his lips and tongue to nip and trace a trail of wet heat from her jawline to her neck. "If the sounds just stop?"  
  
He grinned. "A girl must not hold back. Unless she feels like playing the coy one now", he breathed against her skin. "Besides that, they probably think a man is teasing you."  
  
" _Maybe_ ", she agreed with clenched teeth. Not sure if her frustration developed from losing the power over this game or from her inability to stop chasing any gratification between their bodies. Anyway, another gasp tore from her throat as his mouth continued his work.  
  
The result she voiced out pleased him. He looked so smug over turning her into a beggar for his touch. Perhaps a reminder of the setting between them would do him well.  
  
What luck that vexing Jaqen was a speciality of hers.  
  
Arya chuckled. After all, he was still a _man_. And scratching at their pride always got them. At least that's what they whispered in the brothels. "Yes, _maybe_ ", she repeated herself, meeting his gaze. "Or _maybe_ you just aren't that _good_." _A lie_ , she thought the same second. _I'm losing my mind here._  
  
He knew that she lied as well. The way he looked at her promised her soon doom. Not threatening in a violent way. More _ravenous_.  
  
"It's not a man who is currently humping the other's leg", he commented deviously, "like a she-wolf in heat."  
  
" _You_ kissed _me_ ", she shot back.  
  
"And you moaned a man's name like it wasn't the first time."  
  
"You _wish_ ", she stammered. Hells, why couldn't she be mad about this bickering? Why did everything just excite her so?  
  
"I can imagine it quite well", he purred in her ear. And the sound mixed with him using more intimate language almost made her lose it. "Only that my lovely girl was forced to keep her voice down when the nights got too cold for her."  
  
She grabbed his face in her hands as she showed him a stunned grin. Absolutely unable to find a response to this. " _Fuck you_ ", she hissed before bringing their mouths together once more.  
  
It was a short kiss this time. More aggressive and fighting for dominance. And Arya lost. All of the sensations just overwhelmed her and she breathed out another moan. A rather loud one.  
  
At least it was better than _whimpering_ his name. Like she did when his teeth grazed along her neck. And, oh, seven hells. What that mouth could do with her. All she felt was this coiling sensation inside her. Heat and bliss altogether. _He isn't even really touching me_ , she had to admit.  
  
He ran his lips over the delicate skin at her pulse point. Only when she felt herself getting _extremely_ sensitive there, he nipped and gifted her with a bite as his tongue proceeded to tease her.  
  
Her reaction was _intense_.  
  
Their activities already pleased her but those particular perceptions took all of her remaining strength as a shutter went through her body. She lost any decent demeanour she kept at this point. Pure shock went through her as she felt her body convulse. _Oh no,_ she panicked for a moment at the realization. _I can't. Not from just-_

Any thought went lost and she failed to keep her voice down. In hindsight, she became aware of how vocal she got. She tried to convince herself that it wasn't her fault. It just held a vigorous force she couldn't fight. Even if she wanted to.  
  
At least Jaqen looked as surprised as she did. Still complacent nonetheless. And so utterly pleased in an almost sadistic way.  
  
"That..." She felt so dizzy and had no clue what to say. "Well, at least they heard _that_ ", she offered.  
  
He looked at her conciliatorily. "Quite a show."  
  
Slowly, she took note of him supporting her during the aftershocks. It all made her feel so _secure_. Although, she disliked the distance he brought between them. "What? Why do you stop?"  
  
At least her mind kept working enough to understand the reason for his smirk as he explained: "All in time. The events of today all happened very fast. A girl should get the time to get used to everything." He helped her to get off him and laid her on the bed as he spoke.  
  
When she found herself on her back, she raised her head and supported herself on her elbows. "You just want to have me focused. So I remember every dirty detail of what you do to me", she deadpanned.  
  
"Just so."  
  
It made her grin. But also brought another kind of confusion to her. "Jaqen, what is this? Why do we _work_?" She blinked, unable to wrap her head around it. "I still don't know what you're up to and I honestly should pretty much try to kill you. Yet, we meet again, joke around, plan schemes, ending up getting married and now _this_." She pointed between them before her hand fell back in defeat. "Our obsessions and understanding each other in cruelness can't lead to that."  
  
"A man and a girl get under each other's skin."  
  
Arya smiled wickedly. "Faceless Men tend to do that." It gladdened her that her remark made him smile. Apparently, they shared the same humor, too.  
  
"Let this man convince a girl", he suddenly spoke. "Let him show you that this marriage can work."  
  
"I guess we can give it a try at the festivity tomorrow", she said in a faint tune.   
  
She breathed in, questioning what to do now. Then she remembered that it was only her getting some _actual_ fun during their heated moment. "What about you?", she asked. Some ploy developed in the back of her mind as her fingers ghosted over his leg. "Not every part of you agrees with leaving it here."  
  
He leaned forward. His lips formed into a smirk as he looked down at her. "Tempting. If a girl does offer her service-"  
  
_Gotcha_ , Arya thought triumphantly. "About that terrible pick-up line."  
  
His smirk vanished. "Don't you dare-"  
  
"Is that Valyrian steel in your pocket or is a man just happy to see me?"  
  
He backed away with a growl. Despite her not getting the hidden compliment in it, he wholeheartly _agreed_ about this line being bad. Furthermore, her giggling over his aghasted stare pretty much settled the evening.  
  
"What now?", she teased. "No wedding night then?"  
  
"A man sleeps on the bank tonight."  
  
Arya threw her head back and laughed.

Oh, yes. They were _so married_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think. :))


End file.
